Clark Kent transforms into Superman
At Mr. Holland's class Edit Kent is writing stuff down Mr. Holland: "Mr. Kent? How are you doing? Did you do some work?" Clark Kent: "Yes." Kent hands the papers over Mr. Holland: "Thank you, sir." Clark Kent: "Yet, I have another identity!" gasps as one student giggles Clark Kent: "What?!" One student: "I was just joking!" Clark Kent: "Superman!" Mr. Holland: "any problems?" Clark Kent: "No." Mr. Holland: "No? Has there been anything fun?" Clark Kent: "For one problem your student Nora isn't allowed here." of them gasped as both students giggle Student #1: "Did you hear what he say?" Clark Kent: "What I'm saying is Nora has been expelled for exposing her private area here!" Mr. Holland: "I wanted her to do less on her texting time and more on her studying, Why did she not do it?" Clark Kent: "She might have anger issues." Mr. Holland: "School is a nice place for learning, but it is fine for people to be on their phones. But here, if they do it and don't stop, I will send them out of my class for in-school suspension." Clark Kent: "Okay, Mr. Holland! You wish to see my suit!" Kent removes his glasses and rips his shirt open revealing the costume beneath as everyone else gasps as few students giggle transforms into Superman Mr. Holland: "Clark Kent! The Suit! You are Superman, the world's greatest hero." Superman: "I am the man of steel!" walks up to the front with his cape draped Mr. Holland: "Now fly save humanity!" Superman: "The World needs us!" talks with the teacher Mr. Holland: "The World is at it's height!" Superman: "You stay away from Nora!" puts his shoes in a closet Mr. Holland: "You might need that for a disguise!" Superman: "Yes, I know!" grabs a chair and throws it at a bully Mr. Holland: "Superman, please stop this this instant." frees Mr. Holland Mr. Holland: "Thank you!" At the principal's office Edit Principal Sloane: "I can't believe you have been saving others. You were using a business suit as a disguise, you placed Nora in jail, she was using profanity and threatened every student with physical abuse, she was assaulting everyone, and she was hurting people's feelings. That's against the rules and you are breaking them." Superman: "I know. All because She was on her iPod Touch and Mr. Holland got mad so She told him threats, opened her vagina, threw stuff at him and scratched him." Principal Sloane: "We'll she is being arrested." Superman: "What for?" Principal Sloane: "Well, one time she called an African-American student a racial slur and yelling "OOGA BOOGA!" at her face and she drew a blackface character to her. That hurts her feelings. But telling her to go back to Africa and go back to the jungle? That's racist. That's something on what the Ku Klux Klan can do." Superman: "That girl needs to be with me!" Principal Sloane: "But that's false. Calling African-American students racial slurs, yelling "ooga booga", telling them to go back to Africa or the jungle and drawing blackface characters towards them is racist, cruel and just plain petty. People do get offended by petty things." Superman: "I know." Principal Sloane: "And one time she went into the developmental classroom and called them "retards". She pushed one disabled student with Autism and called him a "retard" and she drew ugly versions of the developmental students and label them as "retarded freaks". That's ableist and offensive towards people with disabilities." Superman: "But they're good!" Principal Sloane: "I know." Superman: "I'm sorry." Principal Sloane: "And one time she got in-school suspension for bullying and overweight student. Her name is Heather Chapman. She kept telling her to "go eat McDonald's", calling her rude insults, pushing her, assaulting her, and mocking her. She called her a "crybaby"?" Superman: "Yes." Principal Sloane: "Why would she do that?" Superman: "She actually has anger issues." Principal Sloane: "She keeps using misogynistic slurs like bimbo, cunt, prick, whore, slut, bitch, tramp, skank and prostitute towards her?" Superman: "Yes, because to her she are the slurs I call her. She's a bimbo, a cunt, a prick, a whore, a slut, a bitch, a tramp, a skank I mean all these words!" Principal Sloane: "I would not tolerate the language like that sir." Superman: "I know." Principal Sloane: "And she just vandalized an African-American girl's locker with a sentence called: OOGA BOOGA! GO BACK TO AFRICA! with the N word at the end." Superman: "All I will do is ground her!"